


Yes You Are

by TheWeirdOne09876



Series: I'm Not a Furry [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Rabbit Man, Creepy Animatronics, Death, I'll add more tags as I post, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOne09876/pseuds/TheWeirdOne09876
Summary: He was always told that curiosity killed the cat, but cats have nine lives.Harry forgets that he's not actually a cat in this situation.(May Contain Spoilers for A Fuzzy New Job)





	1. Spring-trapped and Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote before starting my actual story. I decided to post it because I've been busy with work lately.
> 
> This is actually what made me start writing the other story. It just wouldn't let me let it lie.

Springtrap fought against the screaming static in his mind, focusing on the raven-haired boy who had sought him out. It was Harry Potter, one of the new guards and the one who had that electrifying energy dancing around him, setting Springtrap’s wires alight with something…desirable. He had been surprised when the kid had sought him out, alone, to speak to him. Nobody wanted to talk to him. Too violent.

Too creepy.

“Springtrap? I wanted to ask you some questions…about the Joy of Creation,” The boy whispered, glancing around as if expecting to be caught at any moment. It was the middle of the day and all the animatronics would be at their stations, performing for the small brats that liked to come here. Besides, we were in the underground tunnels where no human dares come.

“Ah. The Joy of Creation. I take it the others won’t tell the precious little human? Guess it’s up to Old Springtrap to teach you the ropes! Maybe using a little demonstration,” Springtrap purred, leaning into the smaller’s personal space. Harry grimaced but didn’t move which Springtrap had to give him credit for. The boy must be unwilling to lose the opportunity to finally get some answers. Should get on with it then.

“The Joy of Creation is the act of taking a soul and implanting it into an empty vessel, giving it the gift of life. Most of the animatronics are unaware of who they used to be, although Marionette certainly remembers who she used to be. Goldie too,” the rotten rabbit continued, straightening up with a glare, the static voices growing in volume for a second before dying out, leaving only Springtrap’s thoughts behind. Harry thought for a moment before replying.

“You mean to tell me that the animatronics are possessed by dead people, but don’t know?” Springtrap laughed, shaking his head and clasping Harry’s shoulder, slowly guiding him backwards into the wall of the maintenance corridor they stood in.

“The animatronics ARE dead people with amnesia,” he corrected, grinning wide. Harry was eerily reminded of Vincent for a second before the image faded. Springtrap was way creepier than his Maybe-Uncle.

“How are there so many then? Surely there can’t be that many dead souls at a theme park?” Harry asked, gulping. Ice was crawling up his spine from Springtrap’s manic grin.

“Oh Harry. Haven’t you wondered how that guard died? Or why there is so few night guards compared to day guards? It’s a big park after all,” Springtrap crooned, which was almost creepier than the words he used. Harry tried to take a step back, breath catching as he realised the wall was to his back.

“Fazbear Entertainment…they’re aware of this? Afton? Schmidt?” He gasped as Springtrap’s arms came up, caging him in and making the scene look more intimate than it was, a sadistic grin on his face and a gleam in his eye.

“Who do you think covers up the deaths? And the two guards are oblivious to it. Sure, Afton’s aware of the concept of The Joy of Creation, but he doesn’t truly grasp what it is. At least, not yet…I’m sure you’ll squeal to him once you wake up,” he purred, rubbing Harry’s cheek with his surprisingly soft hand, dragging it down and cutting off his airflow. He had an almost tender look on his face.

Harry struggled against his grip, calling upon his magic desperately, but nothing happened. It was like his magic was blocked.

“Now, now. None of that, little one, it will all be better soon,” Springtrap comforted, not that it did anything for Harry, using his other paw to wipe away tears Harry didn’t know he had. His vision was beginning to go dark and he had pins stabbing into his fingers and toes, which now hung limp by his sides.

A soft paw travelled from his cheek to his hair, softly petting it as he was pulled into an embrace, vision almost completely covered with black dots. Everything cut off as the void claimed him.  
He was always told that curiosity killed the cat.


	2. Down Fur The Count

Voices pulled Harry from the water-like depths of the in-between, the area that separated reality from the train station. He twitched a heavy hand, noting that everything felt...different. Not bad, not good, just different, as though his body was heavier.

“_That’s because you’re in an animatronic body, not a human one_,” A female voice murmured, although that wasn’t quite the right word because it seemed to be emanating from his mind. Harry mentally blinked.

“_What do you mean? And who ARE you_?” he questioned once he gathered his bearings, guessing that the presence would be able to ear it since it was in his HEAD.

“_Marion murdered you_,” she growled, “_she placed your soul in this body. MY body_.”

“_...and you are_?” Harry asked again, stamping down his rising panic, focusing more on the now. The animatronic (he guessed) hummed softly and Harry was engulfed in a warm, protective aura, trying it’s best to reassure him and help him stave off a panic attack.

“_I am Lefty. Or I was Lefty. We are Lefty? It doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is stopping Freddy from going on a rampage and tearing Marion apart, which would result in HIM getting scrapped_,” The presence, or Lefty, explained, forcing Harry to pay attention to the voices around him again. Paws, presumably the mentioned bear’s, cradled his new cheeks, a voice bordering on hysterically angry, with a hint of grief thrown in for good measure, pleaded.

“Come on, come on, please. Please, Harry, please wake up. Please don’t be gone! Please! Please...” Freddy’s voice trailed off with a burst of static, a whine coming from the animatronic. Harry forced his eyelids open, focusing on the view. Freddy was hunched over him, his head drooped. Brown fur was mussed, ears pulled back as his whole frame shook, clearly distraught. Behind him stood Springs, Star, and Goldie. Springs had tears in her eyes, rubbing them away only to be replaced as she stared at the floor. Star was glassy-eyed, staring straight ahead and lost in thought. Goldie, however, was staring straight at Harry, leaning against one of the walls of Fredbear’s breakfast hall with his arms loosely crossed, the picture of being relaxed if it wasn’t for the relieved glint in his eyes. He perked up as he noticed Harry was active.

“Hey, Cub. Finally back with us?” he cooed, a soft grin spreading across his face. Freddy snapped his head up, fixing eye contact with the other, searching.

“Harry?” he queried with hope in his eyes but worry in his tone.

“It’s me, Freddy. I’m still here,” Harry whispered before being yanked into a tight hug. He let Freddy hold him, wrapping his arms around the bear and observing them as he did, although he knew what he looked like from when he was helping around the warehouse and stumbled across Lefty’s suit. Speaking of Lefty.

“_How did Marion murder me? All I remember is talking to Fredbear in his diner_,” he questioned in his head, trying to remember the events leading up to his...death. Lefty mentally shifted (which felt a lot weirder than it sounded) as she recapped what she knew.

“_I was dragged out of the warehouse by Fredbear and hidden behind the curtains on the stage. However, I could see what happened through the gap. While Fredbear was talking to you, Marion snuck up behind you with the coffee machine and bludgeoned you over the head with it. Why she used the coffee machine will always escape me, but once you were unconscious Fredbear snapped your neck. I believe your body was thrown into the incinerator already, unfortunately. Marion...harvested...your soul and placed it in my body, believing me to be completely gone, instead of just disconnected. They hid this suit in the backstage area and went after Jeremy. The others came in with Mike, who must have seen it on the security feed once you failed to turn up at the start of your shift. Needless to say, Mike, Vincent, Fritz, and Michael are on a man, or animatronic, hunt. That’s pretty much all of it_,” Lefty clarified, nudging him with his aura again when his panic rose in response.

“I’m going to tear Marion and Fredbear apart with my bare hands,” Harry hissed, clenching his fists as his face twisted in a snarl, snapping the others out of their thoughts.

“I wouldn’t blame you, but right now we should probably move. Despite saying otherwise a lot, Fredbear is not someone I want to go up against without back up, especially not when Marion is with him,” Goldie growled, pushing off the wall and approaching Harry, a paw offered to help him up. Freddy stood up, also offering a paw as he wordlessly wiped a few tears away from his face, a small smile aimed at the teen, who took both and was hauled up.

“I have to agree. Fredbear is built stronger than the rest of us, and Marion has magic, so I don’t really want to run into either of them,” Star finally piped up, locking eyes with Harry, grief in his eyes before he turned, walking over to the hatch that led down into the maintenance tunnels.

“Harry?” a female voice croaked, belonging to Springs, who was wringing her hands together as tears dribbled down her face. “I swear I didn’t have any part of this. I was completely against this happening. Please, PLEASE, believe me when I say that,” she begged, hunching her figure up when Goldie bared his teeth in a hostile mockery of a smile, but not breaking eye contact with Harry.

“I know. Fredbear remarked that I turned you against him. He seemed...amused by it,” Harry recalled, his eyebrows furrowing as he did.

“Amused?” Star questioned, obviously questioning the yellow bear’s sanity as he did. Harry just nodded.

“We need to move. NOW,” Freddy suddenly barked, pushing the teen towards the maintenance shaft hurriedly, casting glances towards the door as Star disappeared down the ladder, Freddy swiftly following. Harry maneuvered his new (heavier) limbs to start descending the ladder, which went down at least ten meters before opening into a three-meter tall cylindrical tunnel. As soon as he touched the ground, Goldie began climbing down, taking the time to close and lock the hatch, sliding a bar across the bottom that locked it into place. Star answered his confused glance.

“Fredbear and Marion have been locked out of the tunnels for now, since we have Jeremy down in the parts and service room with Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. All other tunnel entrances have been secured with deadbolts or have had the connecting tunnels locked by blast doors, usually used to block off the tunnels if it seems like they might be flooding, which has happened once,” he responded. Harry opened his mouth to ask about the flooding but static filled his head, making him lose what he assumed was consciousness.


End file.
